1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastening device for attaching an object to a support structure, comprising at least one locking member arranged on the object or on the support structure, which locking member is for insertion in an aperture running through the support structure and/or the object, and a method for attaching an object to a support structure.
2. State of the Art
The fitting of components in, for example, the vehicle industry commonly involves the use of threaded connections, e.g. for fitting seats and the like in vehicles. Such threaded connections are often situated so as not to be readily accessible, thereby entailing unnecessarily heavy and expensive fastening devices. With conventional threaded connections at locations where access is difficult, it is in practice impossible to achieve good ergonomics for fitters, who often have to work in positions which are very unfavourable from the stress point of view.
Examples of various devices of the kind indicated in principle in the introduction are referred to in EP 0 151 263, DE 1 805 210, DE 26 08 884 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,559, but none of the devices according to those documents solve the problem of accessibility in cases where access to the fastening location is difficult.